


В лучах солнечного света

by Nataliny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, буквальная интерпретация гэга с рукоприкладством Касамацу по отношению к Кисе, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Касамацу Юкио ожидают внезапные открытия:</p>
<p>1. Кажется, он придирается к Кисе слишком сильно <br/>2. Кажется, ему нравится Кисе слишком сильно <br/>3. Он без сомнения на все 100% в глубокой заднице</p>
            </blockquote>





	В лучах солнечного света

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lay Your Ray Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140649) by [isengard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isengard/pseuds/isengard). 



> Бета - NecRomantica. 
> 
> Переведено на ФБ 2015.

Это случилось однажды после тренировки, на которой Кисе по-настоящему тренировался, по-другому и не скажешь. Пасовал, когда надо, работал над прыжками, поддерживал командную игру, вместо того чтобы использовать каждый бросок как возможность поучаствовать в состязании один на один. Выделывался по минимуму. Было здорово, что в конце игры он устал так же, как и все остальные, запрокидывал голову, смеялся над вопросом Мориямы, стащив с головы полотенце, которое повесил на шею, при этом как-то умудрившись заставить замызганный кусок тряпки за 20 йен выглядеть как дизайнерский шарфик.

— А команда-то сыгралась, — кивая, отметил Кобори, толкнув Касамацу локтем. — Отличная работа, капитан.

— Считаешь? — бросил Касамацу, на самом деле не сомневаясь. Они реально сыгрались, несмотря на то, что поначалу он считал, что приход в команду игрока из Поколения Чудес с равной вероятностью либо поможет им, либо уничтожит команду, и для него стало большим облегчением осознание того, что произошло все же первое. Даже несмотря на то, что они не выиграли Межшкольные соревнования, и даже если они не выиграют Зимний кубок, по крайней мере на этот счет ему больше волноваться не нужно.

Кисе может даже стать следующем капитаном, почему нет. Если подумать.

— Эй, — сказал он и подошел ближе. — Заканчивайте болтовню и марш в душ.

Он потянулся к Кисе - даже не зная, похвалить, похлопать по плечу или просто привлечь внимание, — и тогда это и произошло: Кисе вздрогнул.

Движение было едва заметным, по крайней мере Морияма внимания не обратил. И оно совершенно не походило на привычную защиту в стиле Кисе, с маханием руками, чересчур наигранными жестами и утрированными отскоками. Скорее это было едва уловимое, тихое, инстинктивное напряжение. Кисе сделал шаг назад, опустил глаза и даже задержал дыхание.

Касамацу застыл, так и не опустил руку, замершую рядом с плечом Кисе.

Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем Кисе комично распахнул глаза: — Ааа, семпай, пожалуйста, не бей меня! — закричал он, отпрыгивая от Касамацу и размахивая руками. — Я рассказывал Морияма-семпаю о новом парфюме, в рекламе которого я снимаюсь, ничего больше!

— Я не… Я не собирался тебя бить! — возразил Касамацу. — С чего бы вдруг я стал тебя бить?

— Касамацу-семпай, ты такой грубый, ты постоянно меня бьешь! — выкрикнул Кисе, прячась за Мориямой, который выглядел абсолютно не впечатленным всей этой сценой.

— Ничего подобного! — сказал Касамацу. Он посмотрел на Кобори, ожидая поддержки с его стороны. — Я не постоянно его бью. Что за бред?!

— Ну, иногда вместо него ты бьешь меня, — сказал Хаякава.

— Пару раз и мне прилетало, — задумчиво подтвердил Морияма. — Правда, реже с тех пор, как к нам присоединился Кисе. Эй, Кисе, спасибо.

— Вы все грубые, — надулся Кисе. — Ну и ладно, пойду в душ. Мой агент говорит, что мне вредно расстраиваться, когда я весь потный.

Он убежал, и Морияма повернулся к Касамацу. — Ну что, доволен? Этот парфюм мог бы стать для меня билетом в светлое будущее.

— Какое еще светлое будущее, — раздраженно бросил Касамацу. — Каким, блин, образом, по-твоему, парфюм поможет тебе бросать…

— Да при чем тут баскетбол, — сказал Морияма, покачивая головой, как будто бы Касамацу разбил ему сердце, — Цыпочки, капитан. Девушки, женщины, слабый пол, та часть человечества, на которую ты, возможно, один или два раза обращал внимание, когда выходил из зала…

— Душ, — огрызнулся Касамацу. — Все вы, или я… марш!

Если Касамацу надеялся, что день вдали от членов команды поможет ему забыть о произошедшем, то он сильно ошибался. Все было как раз наоборот, он прокручивал этот эпизод в голове снова и снова, вспоминал каждую деталь, размышлял, заметил ли Кисе свой промах, единственную настоящую реакцию среди всего того притворства, которое он вываливает на команду каждый день.

Огромная толпа фанатов (не баскетбола, а Кисе) пришла на их следующую тренировку, и Касамацу почувствовал, что желание врезать Кисе практически непреодолимо. Он никогда не обращал на это особого внимания, доверял своим инстинктам и отвешивал Кисе затрещины - не сильно, он ведь не опускался до издевательств.

Верно ведь?

— Не задерживайся, — наконец произнес он, глядя на очередь из фанаток. Желание ударить хоть что-то возрастало с каждым мгновением, пока он находился в этом месте, поэтому он развернулся и быстро зашагал в раздевалку.

— Ты превзошел себя, семпай, — сказал Накамура. — Я был уверен, что ты надерешь ему задницу прямо там.

— На глазах у стольких фанаток, — тихо добавил Морияма. — Хотя нет, тогда им будет его жаль… они захотят помочь ему… Капитан, если мы туда вернемся, можешь…

— Да ебаный ты боже, — раздраженно сказал Касамацу, бросив полотенце на пол. — Не так уж часто я его бью, а.

Он ждал смешков, согласия, старого-доброго кивания головами. Но все молчали.

Кобори протянул:

— Нууу.

Хаякава хмыкнул:

— Хм.

Накамура спросил: — Что ты понимаешь под словом «часто»?

Морияма все еще бормотал черт знает что, но прервался для того, чтобы вставить:

— Вообще-то практически постоянно.

Касамацу сел.

— Капитан, — сказал Кобори, — Это давно не новость, ты всегда немного распускал с ним руки. Но такой подход однозначно работает.

— Тренер бы сделал тебе замечание, если бы посчитал, что ты слишком жесток с ним, — добавил Накамура. — По крайней мере если бы он посчитал, что Кисе в опасности. Наверное.

— Да уж, спасибо, успокоил, — сказал Касамацу. — Тренер не считает, что я систематически избиваю нашего лучшего игрока. Наверное.

Хаякава поднял руку: — Я так тоже не считаю.

— Я просто… Как можно его не бить? — спросил Касамацу. — Он такой… В смысле, вы же его видели, как он себя ведет… и как он выглядит, и что он вытворяет со своим лицом, и… — он прервался, когда заметил, как все на него смотрят. — Что? На что вы пялитесь, идиоты?

— Мы ждем, пока ты скажешь что-нибудь, что имеет хоть какой-то смысл, — сказал Морияма.

— Да не знаю я, — произнес Касамацу, чувствуя, что его лицо пылает. — Он просто напрашивается. На самом деле вы все напрашиваетесь, особенно сейчас. Я в душ.

— Я что-то так и не понял, к чему мы пришли, — бросил ему в спину Морияма. — Ты перестанешь его бить?

— Могу я бить его вместо тебя? — спросил Хаякава.

Касамацу проигнорировал их. Иногда игнорирование было лучшей стратегией в общении с командой.

Когда они услышали, как зашумела вода в душе, Накамура захлопнул шкафчик. — Да уж, вот это было реально странно.

— Однако многое разъяснило, — сказал Морияма. Остальные удивленно уставились на него, а потом отправились в душ вслед за капитаном.

Остался только Кобори, закопавшийся в своих вещах.

Морияма косо на него посмотрел:

— Только не говори, что ты ничего не понял.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — сказал Кобори, едва заметно покраснев. — В любом случае, нас это не касается.

Морияма покорно вздохнул.

— Как всегда, все приходится делать самому.

— Только подожди, пока я уйду, а, — сказал Кобори, — Когда капитан уничтожит тебя за то, что лезешь не в свое дело, я не хочу пасть жертвой сопутствующего ущерба.

— Твой дух товарищества просто впечатляет, — сказал Морияма, скрестив руки на груди. — Сомневаюсь, что дело зайдет дальше легких увечий, у нас ведь тренировочный матч против Сейрин в пятницу.

Кобори скривился: — Да, полагаю, ты нам пригодишься, раз Кисе все еще восстанавливается.

— Именно, — подтвердил Морияма, — Девочкам же нужно кого-то поддерживать, в конце концов.

Морияма подождал, пока все уйдут, чтобы поговорить с Касамацу. Он решил, что это лучший способ добиться продуктивного обсуждения. Он был знаком с капитаном целых три года и прекрасно знал, что Касамацу может быть очень щепетильным по поводу своей зоны комфорта, особенно если дело касается чувств или чего-то подобного. Кисе, как обычно, копался дольше всех, но звонок от рассерженного агента заставил его поторопиться, выкрикивая извинения на бегу, и тогда они, наконец, остались одни.

— Ну так что, — произнес Морияма, вытягивая ноги.

Касамацу посмотрел на него:

— О. Ты все еще здесь.

Морияма не закатил глаза, нет. Он ведь само воплощение терпения:

— Я все еще здесь.

— Тебе… — должно быть, Касамацу догадался о его намерениях и посмотрел на него с опасением. — Тебе что-то нужно?

— Ммм, просто хотел поговорить с тобой о Кисе, — сказал Морияма, не вставая, чтобы не нервировать своего друга одновременно своим ростом и неприятной правдой. — И о том, как ты без всяких сомнений в него влюблен.

Как и ожидалось, Касамацу сначала покраснел, потом заставил себя принять возмущенный вид, и хотя это выглядело очень мило, Морияма не хотел быть похороненным под тоннами отрицания, угроз и снова отрицания. У него были планы на вечер и он не мог позволить себе остаться в раздевалке и слушать, как капитан орет на него ближайшие пятьдесят лет.

— Юки-чан, — произнес он, специально напоминая Касамацу, что тот, может быть, и капитан, но они одногодки и сейчас не на площадке. — Я говорю тебе это не только как друг, но и как Посланник Любви: у тебя получается просто отвратительно.

Касамацу закипел, зашипел, но в конце концов сдался. Очень забавно было наблюдать за этой метаморфозой. Глаза были широко распахнуты, ноздри раздувались, но в конце концов он тяжело опустился на скамейку напротив шкафчиков, и на его лице огромными буквами было написано явное сомнение.

Морияма сказал:

— Ты, видимо, был не в курсе.

Касамацу бросил на него тяжелый взгляд: — Вот дерьмо.

Морияма выжидал.

— Я не… как ты вообще? — Касамацу побледнел. — Все знают?

— Вряд ли, — честно ответил Морияма, — Они не узнают любовную лихорадку, даже если их ткнуть в нее носом.

Касамацу уставился на него.

Морияма добавил:

— Кроме того, я смотрел много романтических фильмов. Признаки были очевиднее некуда.

— Какого черта, — выругался Касамацу, — Кисе, не могу поверить… О боже, мое поведение в этом случае выглядит в сто раз хуже. Вот же дерьмо.

— Не похоже, чтобы он возражал, — Морияма задумался и добавил: — А может быть, ему втайне как раз такое и нравится…

— Заткнись, — Касамацу взмахнул рукой. — Не будь мерзким. Он ведь не просил меня бить его.

— Тогда, возможно, ты ведешь себя как в песочнице, — предположил Морияма. — Он тебе нравится, поэтому ты дергаешь его за косички.

Касамацу побледнел.

— Это звучит… абсолютно ужасно, но я думаю, что ты прав.

— Ну, разумеется, — согласился Морияма. Подождите-ка. — Серьезно? — он достал телефон. — Можешь повторить, только немного погромче? Хочу записать для потомков.

— Пошел ты, — выразительно сказал Касамацу. — О боже. Это плохо. — Он сел напротив Мориямы и прижал ладони к лицу. — Это просто пиздец. Я так облажался.

— Да ладно, — успокоил его Морияма, — Серьезно, ты ведь встретил Кисе. Это могло случиться с кем угодно.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, а потом Касамацу произнес: — Я должен ему сказать.

Ну вот, началось. Морияма сжал кулаки. В обычной ситуации он был бы полностью на стороне капитана, мало что радовало его сильнее, чем нежный цветок молодой любви, но, к несчастью, это могло отнять у него возможность победы в Зимнем Кубке, поэтому он спросил: — Ты серьезно считаешь, что это хорошая идея? Сейчас?

Касамацу явно было плохо от одной только мысли, но он сглотнул и кивнул. — Правильно будет поступить именно так, Йоши. Мне нужно расставить все по своим местам. Я очень сомневаюсь, что он из-за этого уйдет из команды, но даже если и так… — он вздрогнул. — Тогда вы все сможете меня возненавидеть. В любом случае, это моя вина. Мне нужно все исправить.

— Но, — настаивал Морияма. — Может быть, лучше будет разобраться со всем этим после Зимнего Кубка?

— Кисе не сможет играть в полную силу, если он меня боится.

— Мы все немного тебя боимся, — указал Морияма. — Если уж честно.

Касамацу покачал головой.

— Не так. Ты не видел, как он недавно вздрогнул, как будто… как будто ждал, что я его ударю, без причины. Мы не сможем играть вместе, если он будет думать, что я на такое способен. — Он посмотрел на свои руки. — Я не могу позволить ему так думать. Особенно ему.

Морияма чуть было не разрыдался. Это было так благородно и таило в себе огромный потенциал для романтической сцены: если бы это было дневное шоу, то Кисе бы в этот самый момент подслушивал за дверью, прижимая ладонь к губам в едва сдерживаемом удивлении, и готовился бы ворваться внутрь и влететь прямо в объятья Касамацу…

— Прекрати, — прервал его Касамацу, — Что бы ты там не представлял, просто перестань.

Никто не ворвался в раздевалку. Сплошное разочарование.

— Думаю, я попробую поговорить с ним завтра после тренировки, — вздохнул Касамацу, с захлопнув шкафчик. — Можешь мне помочь? Выпроводить всех остальных?

— Конечно, — ответил Морияма. — Хочешь порепетировать предстоящий разговор? Я могу притвориться Кисе, вроде «о, семпай, ты хочешь поговорить со мной о чем-то?»

— Никогда больше так не делай, — сказал Касамацу. — Тебе я могу врезать без всяких проблем.

— Я в курсе, — ответил Морияма. — Что насчет поцелуев? Может быть в них тебе тоже стоит потренироваться, чтобы чувствовать себя более уверенно?

Он рассчитывал услышать очередной саркастичный ответ, но вместо этого Касамацу покраснел, и у Мориямы было целых пять драгоценных секунд для удивления и восторга, пока ботинок совершенно бесцеремонно не прилетел ему в голову.

* * *

— Знаешь что, — начал Касамацу. Он нервничал, у него крутило живот, что было абсолютно нелепо. — Когда ты впервые присоединился к команде, я думал, что ты тот еще избалованный придурок. На самом деле я все еще так думаю. — Да уж, отличное начало. — Ты слишком хорош во всем, поэтому ты ничего не принимаешь всерьез. Но старшеклассники вложили свои души в это игру, в эту команду, и тебе необходимо это понять. Я хочу, чтобы ты воспринимал нас серьезно, чтобы мы могли стать лучшими. Все дело в Кайджо, по крайней мере, думаю, я убеждал себя именно в этом.

— Но, — он продолжил, переходя к самой трудной части, — Я думаю, что вел себя слишком грубо, потому что тебе на самом деле не обязательно принимать нас всерьез, чтобы обыграть. Ты просто… ты настолько сильнее нас, Кисе, и ты становишься все сильнее каждый день. Думаю, что часть меня просто боится этого. Боится, что ты оставишь нас позади.

Он почесал голову.

— Кайджо — моя команда, я чувствую это всем своим сердцем. И я буду чувствовать это даже после выпуска. Самая главная задача капитана, думаю я, это сделать так, чтобы все игроки тоже это почувствовали. Это было трудно, потому что когда мы заполучили тебя в команду, получилось так, что это мы должны были доказывать, что достойны тебя, а не наоборот. Но, думаю, что внутренне я был с этим не согласен. Я хотел, чтобы ты сам выбрал нас.

Он перевел дыхание. — Возможно, и это я понял совсем недавно, я хотел, чтобы ты выбрал меня.

Он случайно заметил, что у него грязные ногти. Какая гадость.

— Ты мне нравишься, Кисе.

Вот. Он сказал это, громко и четко.

— Я не знаю, когда это началось. И я не жду от тебя каких-то действий, слов или вообще какой-то реакции, просто… Мне нужно было тебе рассказать. Потому что я придирался к тебе именно из-за этого, и это было неправильно.

Дыши глубже. Самое худшее позади. — Я надеюсь, что ты не захочешь уйти из команды, но я пойму, если тебе нужно время. Это моя вина, и я вел себя неподобающе, поэтому я на твоей стороне, какое бы решение ты ни принял. Если ты захочешь, мы сможем забыть обо всем этом. Я просто хочу быть честным с тобой, как мужчина с мужчиной. — Он рвано выдохнул. — В конце концов, капитан должен заботиться о своих игроках. Если ты останешься с нами, Кисе, я обещаю, что больше тебя не подведу.

Это должно сработать, подумал он.

Рвотные позывы постепенно утихли, и он наконец собирался с силами, чтобы оторвать взгляд от рук и посмотреть в зеркало. Его лицо было красным, как помидор, и, конечно же, он весь был покрыт потом, хотя в ванной было довольно прохладно. Ну зашибись. — Ты мне нравишься, Кисе, — снова произнес он, заставляя себя смотреть в глаза отражению. — Я хочу сказать тебе — ты мне нравишься. Да блядь.

— Ю-кун! — мама позвала его с кухни. — Твой завтрак стынет!

— Я в такой жопе, — прошептал Касамацу, поправил галстук и поспешил вниз. — В глубокой, глубокой жопе.

* * *

— Семпай, — произнес Кисе, в привычном стиле вторгаясь в его личное пространство в одних лишь дебильных дизайнерских трусах и мокрыми после душа волосами. Его волосы просто не должны так сиять в свете дерьмовой лампочки в раздевалке, ну серьезно.

Он произнес: — Кисе.

Кисе распахнул глаза, и Касамацу одновременно возненавидел его и захотел притянуть ближе и поцеловать. — Ты хотел со мной поговорить?

Морияма практически впал в истерику, наблюдая из-за угла. Касамацу бросил на него грозный взгляд, приятным дополнением к которому стала возможность отвести глаза от Кисе. — Да, но наедине, — сказал он. — Если у тебя нет других дел. В таком случае это может подождать.

— Никаких других дел! — радостно прощебетал Кисе, каким-то образом оказавшись еще ближе. — У меня свободна вся неделя, я сказал своему агенту, что мне нужно хорошо отдохнуть перед тренировочным матчем на этих выходных! — он толкнул Касамацу бедром, и того будто током ударило. — Так, подожди, у меня же нет неприятностей, да?

Касамацу не нужно было даже смотреть на него, чтобы понять, какое у Кисе сейчас выражение лица. Глаза широко распахнуты и это фирменное жалостливое выражение, перед которым не может устоять даже тренер. Все это игра, ничего похожего на ту инстинктивную дрожь.

Именно та гребаная дрожь, единственный настоящий момент из всех, которые он видел у Кисе практически за целый год, что они знакомы, привела к этому разговору. Он, возможно, разбил бы Касамацу сердце, если бы уже не обернулся для него расстройством желудка и возможно преждевременной сединой.

— У тебя нет неприятностей, — уверенно сказал он, отодвигаясь на безопасное расстояние. — Не переживай, это не так уж и важно. — Все еще избегая смотреть на Кисе, он добавил: — Надень на себя что-нибудь, ты подцепишь простуду, если будешь разгуливать тут в одном белье.

Кисе засмеялся. — Но семпай, я постоянно разгуливаю в одном белье. У моделей такая работа!

Несколько игроков в раздевалке уставились на них, а Морияма, по всей видимости, с трудом сдерживал смех. Касамацу из последних сил подавлял в себе желание запустить ботинком в каждого из них.

Несколько минут спустя Морияма все-таки смог принести какую-то пользу и выпроводил всех из раздевалки, оставив Касамацу наедине с Кисе.

Кисе, который до сих пор не был полностью одет, развалился на скамейке, так и не застегнув штаны и рубашку, и подбрасывал телефон движением, в котором Касамацу узнал бесформенный бросок Аомине Дайки. Копия была не идеальной, но чертовски похожей на оригинал.

Боже, команда не может позволить себе лишиться Кисе.

— Слушай, — сказал он, — Мне нужно с тобой кое о чем поговорить.

Кисе сел. Они расположились на скамейке лицом друг другу, намного ближе, чем Касамацу планировал, и он изо всех сил старался сдержаться и не сбежать. Он заставил себя сидеть на месте и не отводить взгляд, по крайней мере, не делать это слишком очевидно. Пространство рядом с головой Кисе не должно его отвлечь. Все получится.

— Дело вот в чем, — начал он. Он прокручивал свою речь в голове целый день, но внезапно все слова перемешались. — Я думаю, что ты избалованный придурок.

Так. Начало не задалось. Кисе выглядел оскорбленным.

Дерьмо. — Подожди, я не это хотел сказать. Я думал, что ты избалованный придурок, — исправился он. — Я не думал, что тебе нравится Кайджо.

Кисе выглядел озадаченным. Он произнес:

— Но мне нравится Кайджо.

— Да… Я знаю. — Касамацу совершенно не справлялся. — Кисе, — снова попробовал он. — Я… Мне нужно сказать тебе… чтобы прояснить ситуацию, я просто…

У Кисе был такой мягкий, теплый взгляд, а глаза такие красивые… Заглянуть в них было ошибкой. Вообще все, что касалось Кисе до этого момента, было ошибкой, и Касамацу чувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит прямо им на колени, и тогда ему придется уйти из команды и переехать в далекую-далекую страну.

— Семпай? — спросил Кисе. — С тобой все в порядке? Ты весь… красный.

— Я несправедливо с тобой обращался, — наконец произнес Касамацу. — Кисе, я… Я не буду больше тебя бить. Я… я не хочу, чтобы ты меня боялся. Капитан должен заботиться о своих игроках, — запоздало вспомнил он.

Господи, это была полная катастрофа.

Кисе задумчиво наклонил голову. — Но я тебя не боюсь.

— Ты вздрогнул, — возразил Касамацу, слишком сильно переживая для того, чтобы заметить меняющиеся выражения на лице Кисе. — Два дня назад.

И тогда, как по волшебству, выражение вежливого интереса исчезло с лица Кисе, он выпрямил картинно расслабленную спину и произнес:

— Оу, — он вздохнул и опустил взгляд на свои руки, — Я не знал, что ты заметил.

— Если честно, я рад, что заметил, — сказал Касамацу. — Если бы не это, я, скорее всего, так бы и не понял… ничего, и все еще вел себя неподобающе. Для капитана.

Кисе посмотрел на него внимательно, но настороженно. Самое главное, что это был его искренний взгляд, и Касамацу почувствовал, что его будто ударили в грудь.

Не задумываясь, он сказал:

— Не стоит постоянно держать на лице защитную маску, Кисе.

Кисе приподнял бровь. — Сказал человек, который постоянно меня бьет.

Касамацу подавил горький смешок. — Да, ты прав. Но я рад, что ты открылся мне хотя бы на мгновение. Мне действительно стало проще, — он дернул плечом, — Думаю… Мне кажется, что ты мне нравишься. Вопреки моему первому впечатлению.

— Мне очень приятно это слышать, — сказал Кисе. — Ты мне тоже нравишься, семпай. Я уже говорил, мне нравится Кайджо, — он закусил губу. — Я действительно чувствую себя частью этой команды.

Касамацу уставился на него. — Нет, я не об этом, — начал он. — Я не это хотел… Кисе, я…

Выражение лица Кисе смягчилось, и остальные слова, похоже, застряли у Касамацу в глотке.

— Я…

Кисе его поцеловал.

Поцелуй был ужасен, потому что рот Касамацу был наполовину открыт, а сам он застыл на месте, живот скрутило спазмом, и он не мог даже вздохнуть, но дыхание Кисе на его лице было таким теплым, а губы мягкими и на вкус почти как мед с лимоном, и судя по пустоте в голове Касамацу, еще и имели наркотический эффект.

— Извини, — произнес Кисе, отодвигаясь. Касамацу никогда не видел у него таких сияющих глаз. — Я не был уверен изначально, что ты имел в виду именно это.

Касамацу дотронулся до губ дрожащей рукой, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— Семпай, — взволнованно позвал Кисе через несколько мгновений, — пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.

— Это значит, что ты не собираешься уходить из команды?

Кисе шокировано уставился на него: — Что?

— Я издевался надо тобой, — нахмурился Касамацу. — Я облажался. Я думал… Не знаю, думал, что ты как минимум разозлишься.

Кисе рассмеялся.

— Капитан, надо мной раньше издевались, — сказал он, качая головой. — Поверь мне, ты даже близок не был.

Касамацу еще сильнее нахмурился. — От этого мне совсем не стало лучше.

Кисе усмехнулся. — Может быть, это поможет, — сказал он и снова поцеловал Касамацу.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Касамацу выдохнул: — Кисе.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, семпай, — низким голосом произнес Кисе. — Уже очень давно.

— Но это же… это абсурд, — сообщил ему Касамацу. — Ты модель. Ты можешь заполучить кого угодно.

— Возможно… ты и прав, — признал Кисе. — Но ты же меня знаешь. Я люблю трудные задачки.

— Боже, — сказал Касамацу. Его сердце билось как сумасшедшее. — Я думал, мне станет лучше, когда я во всем тебе признаюсь, но теперь мне плохо по другой причине.

— Просто чтобы ты знал, — сказал Кисе. — Я тогда вздрогнул не из-за тебя. Это рефлекс, оставшийся еще с тех времен, когда меня действительно доставали.

— Даже если и так, — сказал Касамацу, — Ты мой лучший игрок. Я несу за тебя ответственность, и я подвел тебя.

— Хм… — задумался Кисе, — Ты можешь все исправить, если хочешь. За ужином.

— Хорошо, — согласился Касамацу. — Подожди. Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?

— Семпай такой милый, — усмехнулся Кисе и переплел их пальцы. — Да, я приглашаю тебя на свидание.

— И ты не уйдешь из команды.

— Ну, — сказал Кисе. — Не представляю, как вы сможете выиграть Зимний Кубок без меня. Так что, думаю, придется потерпеть.

— Избалованный придурок, — ответил Касамацу. — У нас никаких шансов.

Кисе улыбнулся.

Касамацу прочистил горло.

— Тогда, если мы, ну… — он кивнул на их переплетенные пальцы. — Я точно не буду больше тебя бить. Чтобы ты знал.

— Я знаю, что не будешь, — сказал Кисе, поглаживая пальцем его ладонь. — Ты хороший человек, семпай. Я тебе доверяю. — Он широко улыбнулся. — А если я сам тебя попрошу? Есть такие фантазии… Ммм, вот видишь, у меня было много времени подумать об этом.

Касамацу покраснел до алого цвета, дернулся и почувствовал внезапное давление на ширинку. — Мы… можем подумать об этом, когда до этого дойдет, — пробормотал он, сжав руку Кисе, прежде чем отпустить. — Прямо сейчас ты должен мне свидание, так что одевайся.

— Никакого веселья, — пожаловался Кисе, застегивая рубашку. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь дразнить меня, семпай.

— Кисе, — беспомощно произнес Касамацу. — Я же не…

— Я знаю, — сказал Кисе, поднимаясь на ноги, нависая над Касамацу и застегивая ремень. — Ты нравишься мне и поэтому тоже. Большинство людей вокруг меня начинают с того, что фантазируют о подобном, — он прислонился к шкафчикам. — Ты и Курокоччи — единственные исключения, если подумать.

— О, — выдохнул Касамацу. — Я, я никогда… не представлял ничего подобного, если честно. — Это не совсем правда, в этот самый момент он представлял тысячи разнообразных вещей, знакомых и незнакомых, даже те, которые, скорее всего, невозможны, и те, у которых даже названий нет.

Кисе усмехнулся, как будто бы точно знал, о чем думал Касамацу — вполне возможно, так оно и было, учитывая, как он выгнулся, поглядывая на Касамацу из-под длинных ресниц. Эта его поза, это же просто кошмар, Касамацу не мог поверить, что никогда не замечал ее раньше.

— Но на тренировках тебе, скорее всего, все еще придется на меня орать, — произнес Кисе, закрывая шкафчик плечом, пока Касамацу заканчивал расставлять обувь на полке.

— Да уж, не сомневаюсь. Дай тебе палец, так ты руку по локоть откусишь.

— Синдром младшего ребенка в семье, — подтвердил Кисе. — Так куда мы пойдем на свидание?

— Понятия не имею, — расстроенно произнес Касамацу. — Туда, куда ты захочешь.

— Тогда, — сказал Кисе, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, и да, Касамацу стоило хорошо подумать, прежде чем говорить что-то подобное. — После обеда Шутоку играют тренировочный матч с Сейрин. Он уже начался, но мы можем успеть на вторую часть, — он дотронулся до локтя Касамацу. — А потом пойти поужинать, если хочешь? Я угощаю.

— То есть заняться тем, чем мы обычно и занимаемся, — позволяя себя несмело улыбнуться, сказал Касамацу.

Кисе посмотрел на него с веселым удивлением.

— Ладно, может быть, не совсем тем, чем обычно, — поправил себя Касамацу, убирая прядь волос, упавшую Кисе на глаза. — Возможно, чем-то получше.

— Возможно, — промурлыкал Кисе, придвигаясь ближе.

В этот раз Касамацу был к этому готов. Он разомкнул губы для Кисе, позволяя их ртам естественно прижаться друг к другу, и обнял Кисе лишь немного трясущейся рукой. Он мягко посасывал нижнюю губу Кисе, наслаждаясь тем, как тот задыхался и прижимался ближе. Их языки нерешительно коснулись друг друга, и тогда Кисе отстранился, отчаянно краснея.

— Семпай, — произнес он, наклонившись к Касамацу, — Если мы продолжим, я не захочу останавливаться.

Касамацу уже не хотел останавливаться, но понял, что имел в виду Кисе. — Хорошо, — немного задыхаясь, согласился он. — В любом случае сюда в ближайшее время придет тренер. Нам нужно… нам нужно уходить.

— Может быть, нам удастся найти пустое купе, — предложил Кисе. — Или ванную.

Касамацу застонал:

— Ты меня в могилу загонишь, новичок.

— Это разрушит все мои планы, — смеясь, заявил Кисе. — Например, без тебя нам никогда не выиграть Зимний Кубок.

Касамацу ожидал встретить очередную группу девочек-фанаток на выходе из раздевалки, или, по крайней мере, Морияму, прижавшегося ухом к двери. Но коридор был внезапно пуст, и он повернулся и протянул Кисе руку: — Ты не против?

Кисе несмело улыбнулся и вложил ладонь в протянутую руку. — Семпай, — сказал он, сжимая пальцы. — Я так счастлив.

— Да, — ответил Касамацу, чувствуя, что у него покраснела даже шея. — Хорошо.

Он имел в виду я тоже, не могу поверить, что я не понял раньше, прости, прости, что это заняло столько времени. Ты заслуживаешь большего. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучше, чем я, но я счастлив.

Кисе просиял, словно солнце, и Касамацу знал, что тот его понял.

У нас получится, подумал он, почувствовав, как разливается тепло там, где Кисе касался его своим локтем.

Морияма будет напоминать ему об этом до конца своей гетеросексуальной жизни.

— Семпай, — снова сказал Кисе, — У тебя есть проездной? Я только что вспомнил, что одолжил свой одному из второгодок, и у меня с собой нет налички, только если мы остановимся у банкомата…

Такие мелочи не стоят того, чтобы обращать на них внимание.

— Я прикрою тебя, — произнес Касамацу, качая головой. — Идиот.

Он имел в виду: я прикрою тебя, я всегда тебя прикрою, и ему необязательно было смотреть на улыбку Кисе, он и так знал, что тот понял и это тоже.


End file.
